ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace, Nick, Bessie
''Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave: Summer Holiday ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated summer special produced by Sony Pictures Animation, directed by Tom McGrath and written by Michael Colton. It is a G rated version of Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave. The summer special features the voice talents of Amber Frank, Issac Brown, JoJo Siwa and Max Charles reprising their roles from the previous film, whilst new cast members include Adian Gallagher, Joy Behar, DJ Cassidy, Allison Munn, Logan Moreau, Melissa Peterman, Niecy Nash, Jimmy Kimmel and Amy Adams. The summer special will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on July 31, 2021 only at AMC Theatres. Featuring a summer hit single "Summer Beat" by Skylar Astin. Storyline The story centers on Grace, her friends Dave, Bessie and Nick and the rest of their families as they emberk on a summer vacation on a Luxury Family Cruise Ship, however Grace's feels love sick when she met a boy named Jake (Adian Gallagher). Cast * Amber Frank as Grace McCord * Issac Brown as Nick Smith * JoJo Siwa as Bessie Rocks * Max Charles as Dave Stewart * Lauren Graham as Katie McCord * Brendan Fraser as Jim McCord * Adian Gallagher as Jake Macho, Justin's son. * Joy Behar as Jackie McCord, Grace's grandmother and Katie's mother. * DJ Cassidy as Justin Macho, Jake's fun-lovin' and cool father. * Allison Munn as Mrs. Stewart, Dave's mother. * Logan Moreau as Dave Jr., Dave's little brother. * Milessa Peterman as Mrs. Rocks, Bessie's mother. * RuPaul as Mr. Smith, Nick's cool father. * Niecy Nash as Mrs. Smith, Nick's mother. * Jimmy Kimmel as Mr. Stewart, Dave's father. * Amy Adams as Julia, a cruise director. * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip McCord, Grace's newborn baby sister. * Jason Dolley as guy in his sunglasses * Tom McGrath as Cruise Photographer * Brian Stepanek as Hawaiian Shirt Guy * Ivete Sangalo as Sarah DeFeno * Jimmy Fallon as himself * James Corden as himself * Ellen DeGeneres as Flight Attendent * Jonas Blue as himself Songs #SummerHoliday # Summer Beat - Skylar Astin (Summer Mix) # Oceans - Blair # Cruisin' - Jonas Blue (Summer Mix) # Iko Iko (ft. Small Jam) - Justin Wellinton # Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave: Summer Holiday Score Medley - Danny Elfman Sony Animation "Summer Beat" by Skylar Astin | GRACE, NICK, BESSIE & DAVE: SUMMER HOLIDAY Special Effects * 'Sony Pictures Animation '(Culver City, CA) Fandango Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave: Summer Holiday: Trailer | Fandango * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Trivia * This will be a G rated version of Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave. Release * The summer special of ''Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave ''will be released only at AMC Theatres on July 31, 2021. Fandango Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave: Summer Holiday: The Jake Trailer | Fandango * I See Love (ft. Joe Jonas) - Jonas Blue (Ruslan Rost & Rakurs Remix) AMC Theatres GRACE, NICK, BESSIE & DAVE: SUMMER HOLIDAY - See it at AMC Theatres | AMC Theatres (2021) * Song: Summer/Dance-Pop Music Sony Animation Mock Ad: Family Cruise �� | GRACE, NICK, BESSIE & DAVE: SUMMER HOLIDAY * Song: Summer Music Jonas Blue * Jonas Blue - Cruisin' (Official Audio) Sony Animation Executive Clip | GRACE, NICK, BESSIE & DAVE: SUMMER HOLIDAY Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Comedy Category:Summer vacation Category:Family films Category:G-Rated Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2021 animated films Category:2021 Film Category:Feature film Category:Movies Category:AMC Theatres Category:Dolby Atmos + Vision Category:IMAX films Category:Fandango Category:Family Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Real-D 3D Category:Computer-animated Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Cruise Ships Category:IMDb Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners